


Blade [Inktober 2020]

by the_real_a_cosmo (california_112)



Category: The Ter Map
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/the_real_a_cosmo
Summary: Kendal watched as his son looked through the various attachments that folded out, and his mouth twitched up as Louis' eyes were drawn to one that was shinier than the rest. Prising it out, it was the large blade, and it was clearly much newer, less worn. Sensing a story, Louis held it up.-or-Louis' dad has a present to give and a story to tell.This is part of Inktober 2020, Monday 5th October - Blade.





	Blade [Inktober 2020]

"I'm home!"

"Hi," Louis returned quickly, trying to concentrate on a mechanical diagram. "busy."

There was a rustling from the hallway, then Kendal Merrel called up again. "I've got a present!"

Abandoning the schematic, Louis hurried out of his room and downstairs, meeting his dad in the hallway. After a quick hug, they started walking to the back of the house.

"How was work?" Louis asked, holding the kitchen door.

"Oh, alright," Kendal returned, placing a package on the table, "mostly paperwork." He turned away to put the kettle on. "Open your present!"

Intrigued at the impromptu gift, Louis quickly ripped the newspaper off. It revealed a battered red Swiss Army knife, that he had no difficulty recognising as his dad's.

"What's this for?" Louis turned the tool over in his hands. "I mean, it's not that I don't want it or anything, but we're not a Christmas yet."

"I thought it was time you had one," Kendall said, leaning against the counter, "that and I've just got a replacement, so this is my old one."

"Thanks." Louis rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

Kendal watched as his son looked through the various attachments that folded out, and his mouth twitched up as Louis' eyes were drawn to one that was shinier than the rest. Prising it out, it was the large blade, and it was clearly much newer, less worn. Sensing a story, Louis held it up.

"Why is this so new, when the rest is old and scratched?"

"Oh, that," his dad laughed, "I had to replace it. Almost hat to replace the whole thing."

Louis leant forwards and his eyes lit up with interest. "What happened?"

"Well, it's quite a long story. I'm not even sure I can remember it right."

"That's alright, I haven't got anything else to do." He received a raised eyebrow, then admitted "No, I haven't quite finished the drawing for Friday."

"Well, as long as most of its done."

"Just the labels left."

"That’s alright then."

There was a short silence whilst Kendal made a large mug of coffee, necessary after the boredom of filing, then sat down opposite his son. "Well, it was in one of the last years that the airfield was a Fleet Air Arm Base, the last winter. The runway was completely iced up, and there was one bit that was too hard even for the shovels! Well, I had just become mechanic, and…"

**Author's Note:**

> didnt have time to work out a storyline for that rip
> 
> Five days done, it went so quickly! Only loads more to go...hope the pieces are being enjoyed though. I'm enjoying writing them, whatever happens :D


End file.
